Give a Little Love
by The Crazy Wallflower
Summary: I never meant for you to find out. I never meant to do it, but I did.I'm sorry, I hope you understand truly how sorry I am for what I did.Bella and Edward are talented musicians that have a past, but can they have a future together?


**Hey guys, this is a new story called Give a Little Love. I borrowed the tittle from a song with the same title by Noah And The Whale.**

**So here is a brief plot summary, before the first chapter:**

**Bella and Edward are both aspiring musicians. Bella is four years younger than Edward, Throughout most of the story she is 18 and Edward is 22, but there are parts of their past when they are younger. Edward has a reputation of being not so faithfull with his women, and Bella is a young insecure girl who captures edward's heart, but dosen't quite realise the hold that she has on him, and this leads to her making a bad decision. Bella and edward are both making progress in their music, and Bella decides to run, once she realises the consiquences of her mistake. A while late she and Edward have both become housheld names in the music industry, and their paths once again cross.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

Rambling Man.

oh naïve little me  
>asking what things you have seen<br>you're vulnerable in your head  
>you'll scream and you'll wail till you're dead<p>

creatures fade by night  
>following things that aren't right<br>and they're tired and they need to be lead  
>they'll scream and they'll wail till they're dead<p>

but give me to a rambling man  
>let it always be known that i was who i am.<p>

by Laura Marling.

Dear Pip

I never meant for you to find out. I never meant to do it, but I did.

I'm sorry, I hope you understand, truly how sorry I am for what I did. And I know that I should not be making excuses or anything, but you have to know this, because I could not bear it if you thought that I intentionally meant to hurt you, I was young and immature, and still am to some extent. What I did was because of my own insecurities, that lead me to think that you would hurt me like I knew you had in the past, so I decided to hurt you first.

Now you hate me, and I hate me too. I'm a bitch, always have been, but with you I was able to hide that and be a better person. I know that if you're still reading, that you're thinking, does she think that will fall for this bullshit. I don't want you to interpret this as bullshit, because its not.

The truth is that I love you,

I hope that you will forgive me someday, and that things won't be so fucked up.

You made me a better person, you taught me so much, and with you was the only place I felt that I felt safe and grounded.

Love Always,

Bella.

I couldn't leave without some sort of explanation, it was unfair to him. He deserved better, so much better than me. I couldn't face going to his apartment, so I gave it to Jasper. I knew that he would give it to him. Jasper gave me a pitying look, a look that someone like me most certainly did not deserve. He looked deep in thought and was about to say something when I stopped him

'Don't, just give it to him please, make sure he reads it. I trust that you'll do that Jasper, I know i hurt him, but I was your friend too...'

'Still are my friend Bella, that will never change'

I nodded, barely acknowledging the fact 'so can you do that for me?'

'Of course Bella, just look after yourself okay, I know I sound patronising, but you should just be happy, and don't you ever feel that you don't deserve this opportunity okay, you have so much to give, and I know that you think that the others think that your running away from this and that they hate you, but they don't, it's just a messed up situation you know. if you need anything Bella, even if its just a kitchen table for you to use as a stage again...'

'Are you seriously bringing that up again?'

'What if I am? Anyway you know what I mean, you can always just pick up the phone.'

'Thanks Jazz.'

I turned away, holding back the tears, because hearing Jasper say that made me feel even more like a child and that I had no place in the adult world. Sure I was more mature than I was when we first met, I think so anyway. I first met Jasper and Edward, at Jasper's house, because his sister Jane who was sixteen like me was having a party. I had just moved to London to live with my Dad, and older brother Emmet, and didn't know a single soul, Jasper lived next door, but I hadn't met him until later that night at the party, it was Jane that came out of their house when she saw me carrying boxes inside that introduced herself, and said that i simply had to go to her party. To be honest, I didn't think much of Jane, she was very different to Jasper, she was too needy, and self centred. She told me about the people that I should associate with, and who I should stay away from etcetera. She then started going on about one of her older brother's friends, who was as musician, and looked like as she said 'simply sex on legs'. I got bored so went to find some more of the fruit cider I had been drinking.

So I found myself off my face a few hours later, having a good time, due to how much alcohol I had consumed. I was on my way from the bathroom when I literally fell into a guitar case, and me being me decided it was now a good time for a song. So I got the guitar and got on the table. My common sense clearly had been thrown out of the window a while ago, the thing I thought was most important, was to make sure that i took my socks off before climbing on top of the table ( I have no idea why I thought it was important). I was in the middle of singing a song by Ryan Adams, when someone's voice joined in. And there he was, 'sex on legs' Jane did not lie in her description of him. I looked at him and smiled, he did the same, that moment was quickly ruined when I felt someone grab my legs, making me drop the guitar, before being thrown over someone's shoulder, and hearing the guitar smash.

'What the hell?' I said angrily 'Let go of me now!'

'Bella, calm down, Dad will go crazy if he finds out that your drunk, a day before you start school.'

'Just put me down Em, seriously I am completely capable of looking after myself' I said while after successfully putting my shoes on, trying then to put my socks over them.

I don't remember much else of that night, but I know what Jasper was trying to tell me when I was giving him the letter, Jasper wanted me and Edward to talk, and he would be there to help make that happen. Ever the optimist, there was a better chance of me being able to walk on water than having Edward in the same room as me.

I had a lot of time to reflect on my flight to New York, too much time


End file.
